Wedding Day Surprises
by bke.21
Summary: It was the perfect wedding for Neptune and Weiss. Everything fell into place except for a certain silver haired bartender who just happened to be her ex.


**A/N: I dont own RWBY, but if I did, there would be futa**.

* * *

I wasn't surprised when Weiss told me that Neptune had proposed to her. They'd been an off and on couple since we were all in high school together. I was however a little surprised when I received an invitation to their wedding. Weiss and I had dated for a short time when she and Neptune were in one of their off cycles. When our brief relationship ended, she and I remained on really good terms and we continued to see each other in social situations and at friend's get-togethers, but my relationship with Neptune had been a little strained ever since.

The weekend before Neptune and Weiss's wedding by coincidence I ran into Weiss's bachelorette party at one of the local nightclubs. I congratulated her on her upcoming marriage and we shared a few reminiscent moments on the dance floor before I called it a night and went home.

That next Thursday I got a call at work from Weiss. She said she wanted to ask me for a huge favor, then she proceeded to explain that the bartender that they'd lined up for the wedding had canceled and that they were desperate to find someone to fill-in. I told her that I'd be delighted to help out in any way that I could. She thanked me profusely and we chit-chatted for a few minutes before hanging up.

On Saturday morning of the wedding I drove over to the hotel where the event was to be held so that I could scope out the reception room and bar area. It was all pretty straightforward the bar area was off in one corner of the large room and pretty much what I'd expected. My work space was behind a pub style oak bar with cupboards above and below with a small sink and small fridge. All the alcohol the wedding party had bought to fill the bar had been left in a piled just in front of the bar so I began the laborious task of filling coolers and organizing the alcohol behind the counter.

By about eleven I had the whole bar all squared away and ready for service and with a few hours to kill before the wedding, I decided to stroll over to the adjacent conference room where the service was to be held and check it out.

I found Weiss there going over a few last minute changes. She looked really cute with her white hair pulled back in a ponytail and a little blue sweat suit that said Juicy across her tight round butt. As I stood looking at her it became obvious that she was really stressed out, so I decided to walk over to where she and the coordinator were talking.

"Hey how's it going?" I asked.

"God I'm ready for this day to be over." Weiss replied

"Anything I can do?"

"No, I don't think so. Did you find all the bar stuff OK? Sorry it was all such a mess. I really appreciate this. I'll make it up to you I promise."

"Don't even worry about it. I'm glad I could help. I've got everything under control, in fact it looks like you could use a drink right now."

"Oh that sounds good but I really need to get going, my bridesmaids are already up in the room getting dressed. I just had to come down and deal with this."

"Come on, one drink." I insisted taking Weiss's hand and leading her into the empty reception hall and over behind the bar. I quickly poured up a stiff Rum and Coke and handed it to her. She sat down on some cases of wine that I'd stacked behind the bar and drank form the glass. I really had forgotten how sexy she was. I couldn't help but get turned on as I looked down into the cleavage that the tight blue sweat suit revealed. On impulse I reached out and took Weiss's shoulders in my hands and began to knead.

"Oh that feels good." She said closing her eyes and taking another drink.

"Good just relax. Everything is going to be fine."

"I know. God I'd forgotten how good at this you were. I've needed a little release all day."

Something in the way Weiss spoke emboldened me, and I moved one of my hands from her shoulder down to her breast. She smiled though her eyes remained closed and I took that as a sign to continue. I knelt down in front of Weiss and gently took hold of the waistband of her sweat suit. Immediately her eyes shot open.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a low scared whisper.

"Helping you relax." I replied as confidently as possible. I continued to gently tug downward on her sweatpants and after a brief moment of resistance Weiss's eyes closed again and she raised her butt off the box enough for me to pull her sweatpants and panties down to her ankles.

Her shapely hips came into view followed by her cleanly shaven pussy, the sight made me wonder why I'd ever broken up with her. Gently coaxing her legs apart I leaned in and took in a deep breath of her pungent womanly sent. When I kissed her pussy lips Weiss quivered and breathed in sharply. As I licked and nibbled around her outer folds I could feel all the tension drain from her and soon her hands had found the back of my head. I probed and penetrated her with my tongue and it wasn't long before I could feel her beginning to buck and squirm.

Bringing my right hand in, I wetted it in her juices and began to gently circle her puckered asshole with my soaked finger. I could feel her pushing down against my face and finger as her breath grew louder and more ragged. I eased the tip of my finger up into Weiss's ass and her movements immediately became more violent. Then as my first knuckle passed inside of her I felt all of her buildup release as she came.

I pulled out my finger but continued to lap at her pussy as her orgasm subsided. As I stood up I caught the full view of Weiss slumped over and panting atop the wine boxes, her thighs wide and pussy glistening. My hard on was raging and I desperately wanted fuck her.

"Feeling better?" I asked her as she began to come down from her high.

"Oh my god that was awesome. Neptune hates to do that. And I totally forgot about that finger thing. Holly shit. Makes me wonder why I ever let you go."

"Yeah me too. You'd better get going." I said with great regret. "We wouldn't want you to miss your wedding."

"You going to be OK?" Weiss asked patting my bulging pants.

"Yeah I'll manage."

"I'll make this up to you, promise." Weiss said as she hurried to get dressed then ran form the room.

I was in worse shape than I'd let on as I watched Weiss leave. But with a few hours before the wedding I decided I was going to have to take matters into my own hands. I knew of an adult shop a few miles away and so I quickly hopped into my car and drove over to it.

While looking through the magazines for spank materials I saw a spinning cabinet of high-end dildos. A medium sized glass butt-plug caught my eye. The butt-plug was about six inches long and tapered gently up from a rounded point to a medium sized girth of an inch or more at its widest. Behind the widest point the plug shrank back down to a half inch shank and then ended in a small swirling knob of blue glass. I quickly asked the shop keeper to retrieve it for me and then I purchased it along with a small tube of lube and my magazines.

Unfortunately when I returned to the hotel I didn't get an opportunity to use the magazines that I'd purchased because as soon as I stepped foot behind the bar to stash my bag of goodies, a steady stream of guests approached the bar wanting drinks. I served guests until a few minutes before the ceremony was to start, when all but a few people were already seated.

Weiss and her bridesmaids had gathered in the reception room to wait and so I poured them each a couple of shots. As I haded Weiss hers I whispered to her, "Women's bathroom. The one outside in the hall. The big stall. In one minute."

Weiss's eyes got big with alarmed curiosity as I spoke.

"Trust me. One minute I have a gift for you." I said.

She was still looking at me uncertainly as I retrieved my paper bag from behind the bar and left the reception room. The hall outside the room only serviced the meeting rooms and I was pretty confident that the ladies room would be empty but just to be sure I hollered inside before entering, "Cleaning Crew. Anyone in her? Cleaning Crew." When no one responded I entered and went strait to the large handicapped stall.

A few moments later I heard the door to the bathroom open and then shortly after that there was a knock at the stall door. I opened it and a scared looking Weiss entered.

"What the fuck?" She hissed.

"I wanted to give you my gift."

"Now? This is hardly the time."

"Come on just turn around and bend over."

"What?" She was amused than scared. "We don't have time for this." She protested again giggling, but she allowed me to turn her around and bend her over.

I began to pull up the copious amount of white dress that trailed off behind her and began to pile it up onto of her back. When I finally found her underwear I was pleased to find frilly white panties and a matching garter set holding up smooth stocking. Weiss's tight round ass and hips looked amazing as I slid my fingers under her panties and began to slide them down.

"Not all the way off... No." She began to protest, as her panties fell around her ankles. "Hurry up. I've got a wedding to go to." Weiss said laughing again.

I knew she expected me to fuck her right there, but that wasn't what I had in mind. Quickly I removed the butt-plug form the bag and squeezed on a dab of lube. Then I put a little lube on Weiss's puckered asshole.

She began to protest and tried to stand up but I put my hand on her back holding her down as I placed the butt-plug against her rear opening. With a little pressure, Weiss began to open up to receive the smooth glass plug. She gasped as I kept pressing in into her. Then she winced and cried out a little as the widest part spread her beyond her limits. When her ass finally clamped down around the shank leaving just the shiny blue ball showing between Weiss's ass cheeks I let her stand.

"What the fuck." She said loudly. "Get this thing out of my ass. What do you think your doing?"

"No, no. Leave it. You'll like it. Just give it a chance."

"No, I've got to go. I don't have time to play games with you. I can't believe I was going to let you fuck me. Fuck I've got to get out of here." Weiss was sputtering as she fought with the layers of dress that had fallen back down. "Shit I can't reach it."

As she fumbled around I bent down and picked up the white panties she had inadvertently stepped out of and put them in my pocket. Then we both froze as we heard the bathroom door open.

"Weiss are you in here?" Called a female voice.

"Yeah I'll be right out." Weiss replied.

"Are you OK?" the voice called again.

"Yeah just butterflies."

Weiss gave me a furious look as she smoothed her dress down, trying to minimize the damage. She was noticeably flustered but after a few deep breaths she unlocking the stall and stepping out. The sink ran for a few seconds then I heard the two women leave. As they left Weiss was still trying to convince the other women that she was fine.

After several long moments I stepped from the stall and slipped out into the empty bathroom. Peaking out the main door into the hall I made sure the coast was clear and then casually made my way back to the reception hall.

No one seemed to notice my return to the reception room. Everyone's attention was on the wedding ceremony that had already begun and the bride-to-be. Two pairs of bridesmaids and groomsmen had already walked up to the altar and with two pair left to go, Weiss's turn was rapidly approaching. She was awkwardly pacing around the room with a face that looked torn between anger and deep anxiety. Fortunately everyone seemed to think her demeanor and obvious discomfort had something to do her approaching nuptials and not her soar ass.

As I watched Weiss leave the room arm and arm with her father I couldn't help but laugh a little to myself. I watched from the doorway as the blushing bride walked to the daises and I couldn't help but be impressed with the level of composure she'd been able to muster. If I hadn't known there was a six-inch butt plug inside her I would have said she looked like the perfect bride.

The ceremony finished without incident and as soon as it was over the rush was on at the bar. For the next few hours I was a busy man, it seemed like everyone at the wedding wanted to get tossed and the line at the bar didn't begin to die down until dinner was being served.

Thanks to a chorus of commotion that erupted in the reception room as the bride and groom entered, I was able to watch as Weiss took her seat at the head table. To my delight she shuttered noticeably as she sat down. I could only hope that that was because the plug was still in place. I went back to work very satisfied. In fact I had fun the rest of the night, I caught up with a lot of old friends and I even flirted a little with one of the bridesmaids.

By the time all of the toasts were over and the dancing had started everyone was pretty drunk and the bar was beginning to run low on booze. I hadn't seen Weiss up-close since the bathroom incident but several times throughout the night Neptune had found his way up to the bar. Each time he appeared he was noticeably more intoxicated and I suppose I have to take more than just a little bit of credit for that.

Neptune was downright nice during our first few encounters and I even felt a little bad as I congratulated him on his new marriage. But by his third or forth trip to the bar Asshole Neptune had appeared. His digs about being the better man that had won Weiss became more and more open and obnoxious. So his dinks got stronger and stronger in turn. By the end of the night Neptune was drinking from a highball of strait whiskey.

Needless to say by around eight o'clock, Neptune was swerving around the dance floor and slurring badly. Being the nice guy that I am I volunteered to help him up to his room.

The honeymoon suite was magnificent. A huge king sized bed with mounds of pillows sat in the center of the room, beyond it a sitting area with couch and chairs faced a large TV cabinet and beyond that a sliding glass door opened out onto a large balcony. Neptune staggered over to the bed and flopped down face first, within seconds he was snoring. I took my time exploring the hotel room that was at least as big as my apartment and when I found the mini-bar I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. The little bottles of premium alcohol were too enticing to pass up, but before I could begin to indulge myself I heard the electronic door lock being worked.

"No I'm fine. I'm just going to check on Neptune and call it a night. We have an early flight in the morning." I heard Weiss saying to someone in the hall. When she entered the room and saw me kneeling by the mini-bar she quickly closed the door and looked over at Neptune.

"He's out. Care for a drink?" I said resuming my search of the mini-bar.

"You're such an ass. I've had this thing stuck in me all day. I've cum twice already tonight just from sitting on it and do you know how hard that is to cover-up in a room full of relatives?"

"No." I replied as I handed her a mini bottle of vodka.

"Well it's hard. And my pussy is soaked. Without panties my thighs and ass are all wet and sticky too." Her tone had lost most of its edge and had taken on amusement.

Weiss dropped the empty mini bottle to the carpet as she leaned in and began to kiss me. I wrapped her in a tight embrace and we began to make out like school kids. My hands wandered over her dress and eventually found her butt. Through the layers of material the plugs round end proved difficult to find, but once I had it I began to send shudders through Weiss as I manipulated it with my fingers.

Guiding Weiss over to the couch I turned her around so that she was in a kneeling position on the couch with her chest resting on its back. I lifted up her dress and piled it on her back just as I'd done before, but this time I wasn't greeted by panties. The garter belt and stockings were still in place and the colored glass knob of the butt-plug stood out wonderfully against Weiss's tanned skin. She hadn't exaggerated about her pussy and thighs at all, they were soaked and glistening with cum and pussy juice.

Unbuckling my belt I freed my raging hard-on that had been neglected all day and stepped up to Weiss's exposed pussy where I rubbed the head of my cock over her entrance. She moaned loudly began to beg me to fuck her. With gentle pressure I buried myself I her with one smooth stroke. Her sopping wet pussy offered no resistance at all and as I began to stroke I took the end of the butt-plug in my fingers again and began to manipulate it. Weiss was slamming herself back into me and screaming into the couches cushion as I fucked her. Luckily for me she reached orgasm quickly because I was in no shape to hold out very long, and as soon as I felt her vaginal mussels begin to clench I shot my load deep inside her.

We collapsed together in a heap on the couch panting. As our breathing began to slow, the room was filled once again with Neptune's snoring. We both began to laugh and Weiss kissed me as she got up and went into the bathroom. I figured that would be the end of a great evening, but just as I was about to get up and pull my slacks back on Weiss appeared at the bathroom door.

The wedding dress and stockings were gone and she soot there naked and grinning. God she was gorgeous. It was the first time I'd seen her breasts in years and they were still as perfect as I remembered them. Her figure hadn't changed much either, she was athletic and curvy in all the right places. Her full body tan was perfect and as she walked over to me the sway of her hips was mesmerizing.

"You put this in, will you please take it out?" She said as she stood in front of me. Then she turned around and bent over at the waist. Her pussy and ass were right at my eye level and the sight of my cum leaking from her used cunt sent blood rushing back into too my cock.

I twisted and pulled at the butt-plug and Weiss squealed as the wide part of the toy spread her asshole open. When I'd pulled the plug completely out of her, Weiss's ass gaped for a second before retracting to its fully closed position.

"You know that's the first thing other than your finger that I've ever had inside me." Weiss said as she striated up.

"Really? You and Neptune never..."

"No way he's so vanilla."

Without hesitation Weiss straddled me on the couch. She reached one hand behind her and took hold of my rejuvenated cock. I leaned forward and took one of her nipples in my mouth and another breast in my hand as she lowered herself onto my dick. It was obvious my penis wasn't headed to her pussy again as I felt her guide me to her tight ass opening. Letting her weight do the work Weiss slowly sank down onto my cock. There was resistance at first then I broke through and began to slide in. She winced a few times as my full length penetrated her, but once her butt was resting on my thighs she stopped to catch her breath.

"I never thought I'd like this." She said. "But it's a whole different feeling."

Once she was comfortable she began to ride me cowgirl style. Slow at first, then she picked up speed as she found a rhythm that worked. Her ass was so much tighter than anything I'd ever experienced and had I not just cum it would have been over for me quickly. Weiss began to grunt, low guttural sounds of pleasure that I hadn't ever heard before. Soon I saw her eyes begin to flutter and then I felt her asshole clamp down around me and her body shudder. She came in a torrent, moisture leaking from pussy and dripping down onto my balls and pelvis.

She came two more times before I shot my load into her butt. When she finally climbed off of me we were both tied and soar. We kissed and I said goodbye and wished her well. We've talked a few times since she and Neptune got back from their honeymoon. Just the other day in fact she told me that she was pregnant. It happened sometime on their honeymoon she thinks. I guess it's a good thing Neptune and I have similar features and complexions.


End file.
